UASDno Daigaku
by Silverstar Ichinose
Summary: Cuando uno va a la universidad, todo puede pasar aqui hay varios personajes que con sus personalidades hara que esta historia se haga mas intensa, favor dejare reviews, ah si haoy yaoi xDDD pero tambien hetero para quienes no les gusta asi que a leer xD


y de nuevo ore-sama con un fic -w-

Titulo: UASD no Daigaku

Autora: ore-sama (Xenosaga_alex)

Que hay?: huelgas, clases , amor yaoi –w- y algo hetero para que el publico no se queje

Personajes de: Kingdom Hearts, Bleach, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, unos cuantos originales de ore-sama, Shaman King y Karakuri Douji Ultimo. (cada uno con sus respectivos autores).

[…Es cierto lo que dicen de las universidades, es cuando inicias tu vida y tomas las desciciones que sean correctas, el final de la adolecensia, el inicio de la madurez…]

Capitulo 1: No puede ser cierto….

Lunes, 8:45 AM

Ven´s POV

Se supone que deberiamos estar listos para el primer dia de clases pero los irresponsables y haraganes de este departamento me tienen harto a mi gemelo y a mi, no tuve de otra y los desperte de mala gana ¬¬.

- Y entonces? que diablos te pasa guerito de segunda?- se desperto molesto Vani de su cama pero no me importaba lo que me decia solo queria llegar a tiempo es tanto pedir? Para el y su gemelo Sora si….

- u..….ah ya es de mañana?- pregunto el gemelo, a sinceridad ambos medio se parecen en fisico perfecto solo que Vani tiene el cabello negro y los ojos dorados y Sora es castaño con los ojos azules, tambien el bastardo de Vani es demasiado odioso y astuto, muy rapido y protege a su hermano a toda costa (cosa rara vivniendo de el) mientras que Sora era demasiado incoente, algo aventurero y gentil…

yo? Yo soy rubio con ojos azules igual que Sora, mi gemelo Roxas es igual a mi solo que su cabello es mas oscuro a veces nos parecemos demasiado ya que somos de misma edad, fisico, forma de ser, espera…a mi me gusta ser organizado honesto y serio mientras que Roxas es demasiado liberal y como lo digo…arrrrghhhh somos iguales! Y punto!.

- Despierten vagos que vamos al primer dia en la universidad asi que no quiero oir ni u ni a*(1) los veo abajo y quiero que esten listos en media hora ok?- les dije en lo que mi hermano terminaba de preparar el desayuno para todos, yo estaba en la puerta de salida.

- oi peke es hora de despertar asi que levantate- lo tiro de la cama esuchandose un gran grito en todo el departamento, no era de esperarse después de todo Vani cuando esta de malas se descarga con el pobre de Sora….un rato después se alistaron muy rapido y ya con todo listo nos fuimos en un autobús grande de color verde, según mi amiga Xenosaga se llaman OMSA*(2) y son mas baratos que los demas jeje son solo a 5 pesos el pasaje de ida y 5 mas el de vuelta, sonrei contemplando el paisaje urbano-campestre que tenia porque el camino a la universidad era largo y no iba a ser verdad que estaria con la cara seria mirando mal el paisaje al contrario lo respetaria con todo mi interes hacia las artes.

Al llegar me quede impresionado con el gran espacio que ocupaba el campus, si es justo lo que queria un lugar amplio y grande, al parecer mi gemelo se sorprendio pero se asusto un poco

- descuida hermanito, yo estoy contigo- le tome de la mano para que viera que no esta solo

- genial, un lugar perfecto para peleas y mandar al diablo los demas jejejejeje- sonrio el desgraciado de Vani, como siempre.

- Um…- Sora se quedo extrañado viendo el cielo, las nubes, todo menos lo que debe mirar.

- (se nota que debe estudiar mucho…)- pense

Al llegar a salon principal, habian mas personas que de costumbre, me llegue a fijar en que mis amigos de la escuela llamese, Oscar, Xenosaga, Kyoto, y la que me da mas miedo en todo lo que tengo de vida, Kaze….les dire como es cada uno

Oscar es nuestro mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razon , el me regalo una daga muy especial capaz de atrasar o adelantar el tiempo*(3), solo la uso en emergencias porque si la arena que posee se acaba sera mi fin…o sea mi alma vagara por la oscuridad el resto de la eternidad y eso no suena bien que digamos….

Xenosaga es algo asi como la hermana de Vani, Sora, Roxas y yo, es bastante impulsiva y alegre, bueno cuando se pone emo solo Vani la anima no se como pero lo hace, adora hacer cosas raras con los hombres, dibujar y escribir, según ella quiere hacer un manga que desafie a la sociedad moderna*(4) y claro ganar dinero es demasiado ambiciosa pero tiene varias habilidades para ayudar a sus amigos una de ellas es que tiene los ojos de shinigami cuando es Re´d*(5) o sea que puede ver los años que le quedan de vida a la gente como si fueran personajes de un juego RPG (de esos que nos encantan a Oscar y yo), cosa util para saber las debilidades...aghr…tiene tantas cosas que no acabaria hoy ah…que Re´d es su parte malvada, si la enojan mucho…estan en problemas…¬¬U.

Kyoto es algo asi como la tipica chica seria que no habla cosa que me da bastante curiosidad, ella y unos conocidos, Degel y Zexion siempre estan con la cabeza en algun libro…no se como es que logran tener tanta calma, son como el hielo, ah tambien otro creo que se llamaba Lune que lidera el club llamado ¨el club de los bibliofilos" nombre raro pero ya que…ya se que si necesito su ayuda la biblioteca es el lugar perfecto para buscar.

Y Kaze….no se el porque, pero esa chica aparte de que tiene el cabello verde como una hoja, me da demasiado miedo porque una vez que estaba pequeño sin querer al estar corriendo hice que su helado se cayera y se derritiera, me disculpe y eso pero ella me sonreia, en serio, da miedo, bastante….y según me han dicho ella con los chicos los tortura..por diversión…mejor no sigo hablando tal vez me lea la mente.

Fin de Ven´s POV

Al estar todos sin falta alguna al una chica pequeña llegar tarde, inicio la ceremonia de entrada (si han visto Death Note es como cuando Light entra con flores de Sakura y eso, ok sin ryuk estar riendose como loco xD)

Se acerco al microfono y miro a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, asi mismo los estudiantes miran al director, era alto, de piel morena y los ojos dorados, mostro una sonrisa y empezo el discurso.

Vani´s POV

Perfecto (notese mi gran sarcasmo sacado de mi idolo DR. House), ahora un viejo empezo a hablar como por ½ hora y obvio empeze a mirar a los demas perdedores que estaran estudiando, sonrei al ver a los debiles porque adivinen, los molestare y claro me burlare de las chicas feas, ahora que lo pienso la mayoria lo son…excepcion una pero no lo dire, porque se que me puede estar mirando la muy bastarda, en fin…cuando termino de hablar todos aplaudimos y susure un "por fin" al ver que nos dejaron ir a nuestra aulas que elegimos con anterioridad, yo elegi publicidad, porque según me dijeron ahí esta el grupo de gente que hace una que otra huelga, jeje adoro eso a ver si pongo en practica mis clases autoaprendidas de fabricar molotovs. Porque esta universidad me conocera quieran o no!

Al sentarme note que mi hermanito no estaba cosa que me preocupo y empeze a ver, cuando pase por el parqueo (como carajo se me ocurrio ir alli, como sea) lo vi con un grupo de matones que por la cara de enfermos que tenian iban a:

1- sacarle el dinero que yo le di para el almuerzo y

2- entrarle a golpes ¬¬

entre lo mas rapido que pude y me miraron

- oye te pareces a este mocoso, eres su hermano o algo asi?- me pregunto el jefe, era pelirrojo de ojos verdes, por lo que veo tenia mirada de un gato mirando fieramente a su presa, el otro era algo bajo, de cabello azul con una venda que dejaba ver algunos mechones negros, el sostenia a Sora

- soy su gemelo y que? que esperan para bajarlo eh? Si quieren les enseño a no meterse con quien no les corresponde- sonrei y me preparaba para pelear

- como te atreves?- el chico que sostenia a mi hermanito lo solto y se me acerco.

- Dejalo Horokeu, yo me encargo de el- dijo el jefe mirandome como si me pudiera intimidar el muy bastardo, apareci detrás de el

- Me buscabas?- lo deje sorprendido y ambos trataron de alcanzarme pero no podian no en campo abierto soy tan rapido como la luz y me estaban buscando mientras yo reia como loco burlandome de ambos pero luego reocorde que tenia que buscar a Sora y ayudarlo porque estaba segurito de que la animal esa de Xenosaga me despejellaria vivo si no lo cuidaba como se debe…maldicion

Antes de, le entre a golpes a los dos sin piedad alguna ok, no los mate pero los deje lo suficientemente lastimados como para que no me volvieran a joder en el resto de esta vida en la universidad…ni a mi hermanito obviamente.

- oi peke estas bien?, Sora?, oi peke!- lo estruje para ver si reaccionaba, tambien un par de bofetadas y nada…tan solo me imagine a la loca vestida como su prima Anna mandandome al infierno…y me fui huyendo a la enfermeria pero me tropece con un tipo, parecia que tenia 32 años (petición de el bastardo de Oscar ¬¬), pero no tenia el aspecto de un tipejo de esos matones que uno siempre ve en estos lugares, me llamo la atención su exagerado cabello naranja, deje de mirarlo sostuve a mi gemelo pero el sujeto ese me dijo algo

- oye, vas a la enfermeria?- pregunto sin rodeos

- si y eso que te importa bastardo, eres medico?- me haria un gran favor al no caminar tanto.

- No pero estudio medicina, ahora dime que le paso a tu..- se quedo confundido parece que era la primera persona que no nos diferenciaba.

- Hermano, es mi gemelo y una loca con complejo de satan me matara si no lo ve bien- respondi con mi tipica naturalidad

- Ya veo, no es para tanto drama pero tu querido hermano menor parece que esta desmayado, posiblemente por el calor y hambre, lo digo porque eso es demasiado comun- suerte que soy habil y le robe el dinero, bueno todo el dinero a esos dos buscapleitos, para que vean quien es el jefe aquí.

- De acuerdo,, y quien diablos eres no te vi en la entrada de la universidad- tenia curiosidad de saber quien era ese tipo.

- Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, a diferencia de ti pequeño idiota, me salte la bienvenida para no escuhar tanto hablerio- ok, ese pelos de calabaza ya me cae mal, bueno cuando alguien me ha caido bien..?

- Bien "fresita" donde esta el economato*(6)? - le pregunte uregente, ya el peke empezaba a estar frio y no soportaba los ruidos de su estomago.

- A la derecha no esta lejos acabo de salir de ahí- no se porque pero el bastardo nos siguió para ver si Sora estaba bien, lo miraba raro, eso me sonro mal ¬¬

Al reaccionar (salvado el pellejo –w-), el peke se fijo en el disque aspirante a medico

- Ho..hola quien es usted?

- Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki un gusto- no es que estuviera celoso, pero le sonrio y mi hermano se sonrojo muchisimo um…no ahora que lo pienso a Ven le hara bien saber esto jejeje ahora hare que Sora salga con este tipo a ver que pasa, seria interesante para este dia taaan aburrido um…si! Si si! Ore-sama wa awesome! (grito estio Prusia).

Ahora…la parte que me asusto de verdad fue cuando nos dieron las llaves de las habitaciones, a mi me toco con..Sora, el "fresita" y Ven, maldita sea me toco con los que no me dejarían dormir, porque a ese tal Ichigo no lo conozco bien pero por la reaccion de mi gemelo, ya hay algo de quimica, y el bastardo de Ven conmigo? En un camarote para colmo! quiera el delicadito o no yo dormire arriba, porque yo sere quien manda aquí y nadie me lo va a evitar.

Fin de Vani´s POV

Al final todos durmieron a excepcion de Ven quien tuvo que soportar los ronquidos de Vani (solo el los escuchaba no se sabia el porque)

Fin del capi 1

続く…

* aclaraciones nwn*

*1- es una frase demasiado comun en ore-sama y quise incluirlo es como "no digan ni pero ni pio" algo asi w en fin es que no digan objeción alguna.

*2- Oficina Metropolitana de Transporte, es el transito local de autobuses (grandes, espaciosos y de color verde como el tranporte publico mexicano) de este pais y obviamente el mas barato llega a donde sea según la ruta, para ir a la universidad solo debe decir la universidad a la que vas, pagar 5 o 10 pesos y ahí esta.

*3- notese mi falta de originalidad al poner la daga de Prince of Persia: The sands of Time pero es que no pude resistirme eweU

*4- la sociedad moderna (según mi historia Xenosaga Alex) es una organización de personas exigentes que obigan a los adolescentes a ser como ellos, insipidos raros y completamente iguales de parasitos a los demas.

*5- um…lo se pero es otra cosa que inclui, jujuju me gusto eso de los ojos de shinigami de Death Note xDDDD!

*6- ahhh el economato owo, es la parte de la universidad como su nombre indica hacen cosas economicas esta la cafeteria, la papeleria y todas las cosas que los estudiantes necesitan a bajos precios.

El mini-rincon de X.A

Ajajajajajaja aquí va el primer cap como ven el querido Vani ya anda en planes de echar abajo toda la universidad por solo diversión XD! , um empiezan los "acercamientos" entre varios ah y veremos como iremos con el asunto de dormidera xD! Ahora quien despertara al ninsha? Yo no porque después me tiene en la mira

En fin al second cap, acepto reviews, sugerencias y una que otra amenaza por tremenda originalidad, ay por favor es que soy una gentil chica awesome xD!


End file.
